elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quests (Skyrim)
Quests are tasks the Dragonborn can perform in . Various actions, such as talking to people, reading books, etc., can initiate quests, allowing for rewards to be gained by completing them. Rewards may include gold, items, increases of skill levels. Successfully completing a quest for a person makes them friendly to the Dragonborn, opening opportunities in many cases to recruit followers or make marriage proposals. The "main quest" denotes tasks the Dragonborn is compelled to complete as part of the game's main story. Other quests can be performed for a guild or faction, while others are considered side quests, which skirt on the periphery of the game's plotlines. Not all the quests are visible in the Journal; some of them, such as selling crops or chopping wood, are hidden. As with most of titles, there are quests for each of the Daedric Princes of Tamriel, excluding Jyggalag. Unique to Skyrim are Radiant Quests, quests which are initiated as part of the radiant story artificial intelligence system. These quests can be repeated an infinite number of times, allowing for never-ending gameplay. These quests can be useful for leveling up faster and/or getting gold or loot. Two separate questlines were added to the game with the official plug-ins, and . For coverage of these quests, see Quests (Dawnguard) and Quests (Dragonborn). Interface in the menu.]] The interface listing all quests can be activated through the map menu or by accessing the Journal directly. The PC versions of the game allow the journal (pressing "J") to be accessed directly, while consoles open the journal, game settings, etc. through the same button. Quests are listed by faction and relevance to the main quest first, and alphabetically second. Thus, quests in the main quest appear first, but quests involving the Thieves Guild appear later. Miscellaneous quests are grouped together on a separate menu, accessible from the very bottom of the list of quests. Most quests can be completed in any order, upon activation. However, quests markers will not appear on the world map, on the compass, or in-game unless they are marked as active in the interface. Simply selecting the affirmation button activates the quests, once it has been highlighted in the list. Completed lists are listed at the bottom of the quest menu, below a divider. The names are greyed out, and the bullets next to the objectives are filled, indicating successful completion, or marked with a red cross, indicating failure. Some quests are mutually exclusive (e.g., the Dragonborn cannot join the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks at the same time), so failure is not uncommon. In the menu, quests that are partially completed also have their objectives greyed out or ticked off. Optional tasks within the quest are labeled as such in the list as well. Main quest The main quest of involves the investigation and resolution of the Dragon Crisis, as foretold by the Elder Scrolls. Two factions must be joined in order to progress the main quest, the Blades and the College of Winterhold. "Paarthurnax" is completely optional and can be completed after the main quest. "Season Unending" operates under special conditions; completing it halts the Civil War questline, while completing the Civil War questline causes this quest not to appear, since it is no longer necessary. Act I *Unbound *Before the Storm *Bleak Falls Barrow *Dragon Rising *The Way of the Voice *The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller Act II *A Blade in the Dark *Diplomatic Immunity *A Cornered Rat *Alduin's Wall *The Throat of the World *Elder Knowledge *Alduin's Bane Act III *Season Unending *The Fallen *Paarthurnax *The World-Eater's Eyrie *Sovngarde *Dragonslayer **Epilogue Faction quests Quests performed for the various factions are not considered part of the main questline. Choices made during faction quests are non-canonical, lore-wise. Each faction contains several radiant quests which can be completed an innumerable amount of times. Dark Brotherhood *Delayed Burial *Innocence Lost *With Friends Like These... *Sanctuary *Mourning Never Comes *Whispers in the Dark *The Silence Has Been Broken *Bound Until Death *Breaching Security *The Cure for Madness *Recipe for Disaster *To Kill an Empire *Death Incarnate *Hail Sithis! Contracts *Contract: Kill Beitild *Contract: Kill Narfi *Contract: Kill Ennodius Papius *Contract: Kill Lurbuk *Contract: Kill Hern *Contract: Kill Deekus *Contract: Kill Ma'randru-jo *Contract: Kill Anoriath *Contract: Kill Agnis *Contract: Kill Maluril *Contract: Kill Helvard *Contract: Kill Safia Side quests *Locate the Assassin of Old *Honor Thy Family *Dark Brotherhood Forever Other quests *Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! *Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head College of Winterhold *First Lessons *Under Saarthal *Hitting the Books *Good Intentions *Revealing the Unseen *Containment *The Staff of Magnus *The Eye of Magnus Side quests *Arniel's Endeavor *Out of Balance *J'zargo's Experiment *Onmund's Request *Brelyna's Practice *Rejoining the College *Forgotten Names Radiant quests *Fetch Me That Book! *Shalidor's Insights *Aftershock *Tolfdir the Absent-Minded *Enchanting Pick-Up *Restocking Soul Gems Broken quests *The Missing Apprentices Master-level spell quests *Alteration Ritual Spell *Conjuration Ritual Spell *Destruction Ritual Spell *Illusion Ritual Spell *Restoration Ritual Spell The Companions *Take Up Arms *Trouble in Skyrim *Proving Honor *The Silver Hand *Stealing Plans *Blood's Honor *Purity of Revenge *Glory of the Dead Side quests *Animal Extermination *Hired Muscle *Family Heirloom *Escaped Criminal *Rescue Mission *Striking the Heart *Retrieval *Totems of Hircine *Purity *Dragon Seekers Thieves Guild *A Chance Arrangement *Taking Care of Business *Loud and Clear *Dampened Spirits *Scoundrel's Folly *Speaking With Silence *Hard Answers *The Pursuit *Trinity Restored *Blindsighted *Darkness Returns *Under New Management Side quests *Imitation Amnesty *Summerset Shadows *Silver Lining *The Dainty Sload *Delivery *No Stone Unturned Radiant quests *The Bedlam Job *The Fishing Job *The Numbers Job *The Burglary Job *The Heist Job *The Shill Job *The Sweep Job The Blades *Paarthurnax *Rebuilding the Blades *Dragon Hunting Bards College *Tending the Flames *Find Rjorn's Drum *Find Finn's Lute *Find Pantea's Flute Civil War The brewing Civil War in Skyrim is between two main factions, the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks. Both sides have the same tasks, with plenty of individuals throughout the region relaying the deeds of both sides. Minor factions, especially in Whiterun between the Battle-Born and Grey-Mane families, exist throughout the empire. Siding with either side impacts gameplay. Imperial Legion *Joining the Legion *The Jagged Crown *Message to Whiterun *Battle for Whiterun *Reunification of Skyrim **A False Front **The Battle for Fort Dunstad **Compelling Tribute **The Battle for Fort Greenwall **The Battle for Fort Sungard **Rescue from Fort Kastav **The Battle for Fort Neugrad **The Battle for Fort Amol **Battle for Windhelm Stormcloaks *Joining the Stormcloaks *The Jagged Crown *Message to Whiterun *Battle for Whiterun *Liberation of Skyrim **Rescue from Fort Neugrad **Compelling Tribute **The Battle for Fort Sungard **The Battle for Fort Greenwall **A False Front **The Battle for Fort Snowhawk **The Battle for Fort Hraggstad **Battle for Solitude Daedric quests To earn Oblivion Walker 15 Daedric artifacts must be collected. These can be collected during the above quests, although some outcomes of the quest do not yield artifacts. This is based solely on choices made during quests. :* Does not count towards Oblivion Walker achievement. Dungeon quests The following 24 quests relate to specific dungeons and maps. Quests listed with "*" appear as Miscellaneous Quests in the Quest Journal, and are named according to the Official Skyrim Game Guide.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide Miscellaneous quests Sorted by place of acquisition: hold, city, or place. Some are actual side quests and have their own quest lines which count towards the "Sideways" achievement. Others are miscellaneous objectives and count toward the "Hero of the People" trophy and achievement. Eastmarch Windhelm Side quests *Blood on the Ice *Repairing the Phial *The White Phial *Rise in the East Miscellaneous quests *Harsh Master *Find the Thalmor Assassin *Argonian Dock Workers *Shahvee's Amulet *Delivery *Dungeon Delving *That Was Always There Narzulbur Miscellaneous quests *The Forgemaster's Fingers Kynesgrove Miscellaneous quests *Find Roggi Knot-Beard's Ancestral Shield Darkwater Crossing Miscellaneous quests *Deliver Sondas's Note to Quintus *Kill the Bandit Leader Falkreath Hold Falkreath Miscellaneous quests *Steal the Private Letter for Dengeir *Dark Ancestor *Deliver Berit's Ashes to Runil Angi's Camp Miscellaneous quests *Composure, Speed, and Precision Haafingar Solitude Side quests *Lights Out! *The Man Who Cried Wolf *The Wolf Queen Awakened Miscellaneous quests *Return to Grace *The Spiced Wine *Fit for a Jarl *A Few Words with You *No News is Good News Dragon Bridge Miscellaneous quests *Dragon's Breath Mead Hjaalmarch Morthal Side quests *Laid to Rest *Rising At Dawn Folgunthur Side quests *Forbidden Legend The Pale Dawnstar Miscellaneous quests *Rare Gifts *Visit the Museum in Dawnstar *Salty Sea-Dogs *Mine Ore *Dungeon Delving The Reach Markarth Side quests *The Lost Expedition *The Heart of Dibella *The Forsworn Conspiracy *No One Escapes Cidhna Mine Miscellaneous quests *Skilled Apprenticeship *The Steward's Potion *Coated in Blood *Nimhe, the Poisoned One *Buy Dwarven artifact *A Few Words with You *Delivery to Calcelmo *Search and Seizure *Dibella's Shine *Recover Hrolfdir's Shield Soljund's Sinkhole Miscellaneous quests *Soljund's Sinkhole Left Hand Mine Miscellaneous quests *Kolskeggr Mine Salvius Farm Miscellaneous quests *Rogatus's Letter Old Hroldan Inn Miscellaneous quests *The Ghost of Old Hroldan The Rift Riften Side quests *Promises to Keep *Unfathomable Depths *The Book of Love Miscellaneous quests *Retrieve Grimsever *The Lover's Requital *Truth Ore Consequences *Ingun's Task *The Raid *Supply and Demand *Sealing the Deal *Stoking the Flames *Ice Cold *Hunt and Gather *Caught Red Handed *Ringmaker *Special Delivery Froki's Shack Side quests *Kyne's Sacred Trials Heartwood Mill Miscellaneous quests *Flight or Fight Ivarstead Miscellaneous quests *Grin and Bear It *The Straw that Broke *Climb The Steps Merryfair Farm Miscellaneous quests *Bow to the Master Sarethi Farm Miscellaneous quests *Smooth Jazbay Shor's Stone Miscellaneous quests *Mine or Yours *Special Delivery Whiterun Hold Whiterun Side quests *Missing in Action *In My Time of Need *The Blessings of Nature Miscellaneous quests *Andurs' Arkay Amulet *Greatsword for a Great Man *Dungeon Delving *Rare Gifts *A Few Words with You *Bullying Braith *Argonian Ale Extraction Riverhold Side quests *The Golden Claw Miscellaneous quests *A Lovely Letter Rorikstead Miscellaneous quests *Erik the Slayer Winterhold Hold Winterhold Miscellaneous quests *Dungeon Delving *Quest all Drunks Have *A Few Words with You *Some Light Theft *Mine Ore *Drowned Sorrows Bounty quests These can be given by innkeepers when asked about work or rumors. Any of the Jarls or stewards can give these when asked for work. The Bounty Note identifies the type and location of the bounty. Forsworn *Kill the leader of Bilegulch Mine *Kill the leader of Bruca's Leap Redoubt *Kill the leader of Dragon Bridge Overlook *Kill the leader of Druadach Redoubt *Kill the leader of Lost Knife Hideout *Kill the leader of Pinemoon Cave *Kill the leader of Red Eagle Redoubt *Kill the leader of Stony Creek Cave *Kill the leader of Deepwood Redoubt Bandits *Kill the bandit leader at Broken Oar Grotto *Kill the bandit leader at Four Skull Lookout *Kill the bandit leader at Halted Stream Camp *Kill the bandit leader at Nilheim *Kill the bandit leader at Redoran's Retreat *Kill the bandit leader at Rift Watchtower *Kill the bandit leader at Silent Moons Camp *Kill the bandit leader at Winter War *Kill the bandit leader at Valtheim Towers Giants *Kill the giant at Bleakwind Basin *Kill the giant at Broken Limb Camp *Kill the giant at Cradlecrush Rock *Kill the giant at Secunda's Kiss *Kill the giant at Sleeping Tree Camp *Kill the giant at Guldun Rock *Kill the giant at Steamcrag Camp *Kill the giant at Blizzard Rest Dragons *Kill the dragon at Ancient's Ascent *Kill the dragon at Autumnwatch Tower *Kill the dragon at Bonestrewn Crest *Kill the dragon at Dragontooth Crater *Kill the dragon at Eldersblood Peak *Kill the dragon at Lost Tongue Overlook *Kill the dragon at Mount Anthor *Kill the dragon at Northwind Summit *Kill the dragon at Shearpoint *Kill the dragon at Skyborn Altar Global *A Few Words with You *Delivery *Gather Wheat *Quest all Drunks Have *Rare Gifts *Some Light Theft *Fight! Fight! Trivia Conflicting quests *Conflicting quests involve those that prevent other quests from being cleared, and those which bar you from acquiring a full reward from another quest. See also *Daedric Quests *Side Quests *Radiant Quests *Quest Items *Quest Rewards *[[Quests (Dawnguard)|Quests in Dawnguard]] *[[Quests (Dragonborn)|Quests in Dragonborn]] de:Quests (Skyrim) es:Misiones (Skyrim) fi:Tehtävät (Skyrim) fr:Quêtes (Skyrim) it:Missioni (Skyrim) pt:Quests (Skyrim) ru:Квесты (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Lists